


Dream

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Dreaming, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A Dream is a wish the heart makes...





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> To any readers that are waiting for my other content to be updated, I'm sorry that I got sidetracked. I got thinking about Shepard's birthday ((11/04) or the 11th of April)) which is in a few days and that also got me thinking of my Mass Effect project that has been sitting in my doc folder for ages, and that merry journey led me here, to this. I will be continuing my other content and hopefully updating or re-writing my older, worse content.
> 
> Please read, and rate my work as any and all comments help me know if I'm getting any better as a writer. Any criticism is good criticism...

David opened his eyes. The sun shone through the blinds on the opposite side of the room and still managed to half blind David despite the number of duvets and pillows that lay on the bed. Looking around, David surveyed his surroundings. He wasn’t on a ship, but in a bedroom. A very large bedroom with an ensuite bathroom in the corner, as well as what looked like two walk-in closets in another corner and a balcony that sprouted a beautiful view over a lake. David couldn’t believe it, it almost seemed like a dream. Something seemed off, but at the same time, David couldn’t remember the last time that he felt as relaxed as he was now. The bed underneath him was warm and comfortable, and after leaving out a comforted sigh, David allowed himself to sink lower into the bed.

David then realised that most of the heat in the bed was radiating off the other person that was in bed with him. When he finally managed to push enough of the blanket away, David’s eyes fell on a beautiful sight. Miranda was asleep beside him and David couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering. Perfect skin was wrapped in a silk nightgown and her hair had fallen across her face as Miranda slept soundly. David had never seen Miranda so calm and relaxed before, and he had to admit that the look suited her. David never told her enough, but he loved Miranda, dearly. When they had spent time together on the floor of the engine room, David felt like he was on cloud nine. They could have been doing anything and David would have enjoyed it just as much. Miranda wasn’t someone you played with and threw away afterward. She was just as human as anyone else aboard the Normandy and David tried his best to prove it to her. When they were forced to say goodbye after their campaign against the Collectors, a part of David was afraid that he’d never see Miranda again, but since some higher power was merciful, they were able to see each other again.

Running a finger along her arm, David could smell lavender. Probably from the shampoo that Miranda must have used. David continued his actions and watched as Miranda’s eyes soon opened.

 “If you think that you’re gonna get a repeat of what happened last night, you’ve forgotten about two VERY important factors…”

 Before David could get out a reply, there was banging coming from their bedroom door. David sat up, pulled up his pyjama pants and walked over to the door, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his fists. David pulled open the door and, in a heartbeat, was tackled to the floor.

“Ha-ha Daddy! We beat you again!” screamed a little girl. Again, David was left speechless. Children. Never in a million years did David think that he’d have kids, especially with Miranda, considering her benign neoplasm. Looking at his daughter, David could see his own brunette curls sprouting from her head, but other than that, she was almost a complete copy of Miranda. Only smaller and cuter.

“So much for a hero… If we were Reapers we’d have beaten you.” A boy said. Just like his daughter was a copy of Miranda, his son was a copy of him. He had Miranda’s raven hair, but everything else was David Shepard. While everything seemed strange still, David felt a burning love for these two kids and after he grabbed them both in a wide hug, David fell into a fit of giggles along with his kids.

  “Luke, Sarah, I’m pretty sure I’ve said that we don’t talk about the war. It’s all over now and it’s a subject that hopefully never has to be brought to light again.” Miranda said from their bed. The kids whispered their apologies while David looked at Miranda, shocked.

 “The wars over?”

  “Well, you did end it about five years ago, so I’d have to say so.” David couldn’t believe it. While David was still trying to process what he’d had heard, Miranda wrapped her gown around her and pulled Luke from David’s arms. Luke snuggled in close to his mother and Miranda pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 “David? Are you alright?”

  “Me? Oh yeah. Sorry.”

  “Well alright then…” Miranda said, walking off. David stood up, and grabbing Sarah, followed Miranda downstairs. The rest of the house was just as nice as the bedroom and as David got closer to the kitchen, Sarah started shouting that she wanted pancakes. Luke was sitting at the table and Miranda, who was making coffee in the kitchen, stared at Sarah as if she was trying to win a staring contest against her.

  “No pancakes…”

  “But I want pancakes! Chocolate ones! Ooh… with maple syrup!”

  “I said no.”

  “But Daddy will make them for all of us…”

  “No, he won’t.”

  “Sure… I’ll make them, if you want to sit down and relax.”

 Suddenly, Miranda’s undivided attention was on David as Sarah went over and sat beside her brother, screaming victory.

 “How the hell does a three-year-old walk so easily over someone trained in interrogation techniques?”

 “What? Can I not make some pancakes for the three most important people in my life?”

 “I suppose, but you’ve always been too lenient on Sarah. Also, make mine blueberry. I don’t like chocolate.” Miranda said before she kissed David and went over to sit beside her children.

 “As her highness demands…”

As the batter on the pan sizzled gently, David stared over at his family. Luke was laughing at a cartoon on the television, while Sarah was playing with her dolls, and Miranda read the morning paper. This life was perfect, but it all still seemed off to David, almost fake. David shook off the strange feeling and stacked the pancakes high on four plates. Luke and Sarah giggled as David had two plates and four forks follow behind him using his biotics.

The family ate in peace and quiet before a knock came to the door. Sarah dropped her fork down on the table and ran out to open the door. Sarah’s squeal of delight could be heard in the kitchen but before David could get up to see what it had been about, Garrus walked into the room, with Sarah grasped firmly between his hands.

  “Hey Garrus!” David said with his mouth full. While Luke and Sarah started to laugh again, Miranda rolled her eyes and then greeted Garrus as well.

“Hey. How are you guys?” Garrus asked. Sarah began to squirm in his hands, and after Garrus put her down gently, she began to dig into her breakfast again.

 “We’re good, but what brings you here?” David asked. Again, Miranda looked at David with a look of confusion and shock.

  “Well, it’s the fifth anniversary since the end of the war, and the guest of honour still isn’t in his dress blues. I’ve to get you to Normandy square in London city so that we can prepare for the ceremony later.” Garrus explained. David’s eyes bulged slightly before he quickly finished his breakfast. Cleaning his face, David started sprinting up the stairs.

  “It’s in the closet before you start panicking!” Miranda shouted up the stairs. David shouted his thanks down and started getting dressed. It was then that he noticed the admirals bars up on his uniform. David gingerly ran his hand along the fabric and then started getting dressed. Nothing seemed to make sense to him, almost like he’d woken up inside a dream. As David began to fumble with his tie, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, David was now nose-to-nose with Miranda and as her nimble fingers fixed his tie, David could see worry in her eyes.

“David are you sure you’re alright? I mean, earlier you looked like it was the first time you’ve ever seen Luke and Sarah. Then you forget the memorial?...”

  “Yeah Miri, I’m fine. I promise. Will you and the kids be there?”

  “Obviously. All the survivors will be there. We always are.”

 David gave Miranda a lasting kiss on the lips. Sarah, who was watching her parents from the doorway began to laugh, only for Miranda and David to stare at her. As Sarah ran off laughing, David kissed Miranda again and then headed downstairs to Luke and Garrus. Garrus was pretending to get shot by Luke who was hiding behind one of the couches, but quickly stopped when David came into the room. Garrus got up off the floor as David ruffled Luke’s hair.

  “Be good for your mother Luke and I’ll see you later.” David warned as he left. Luke nodded his head excitedly and ran off into the house.

As Garrus and David drove towards Normandy Square, the atmosphere between the two dear friends, for once felt awkward. What David had experienced over the last few hours had been his dream since he’d met Miranda, but something seemed off, but David just couldn’t put his finger on it. Garrus picked up on David’s unusual attitude and tried to find out what was wrong.

  “Alright, what’s up?”

  “What do you mean?”

  “Shepard, come on. We’ve known each other for years. I know there’s something up. What is it?”

  “Is it that obvious? I don’t know but it feels like I’m living a dream…”

  “Well I know that for a while, neither of us thought that we’d get a chance to live our own lives, but we beat them. We beat the Reapers and we did the impossible. We all deserve this, you especially…”

  “But that’s the thing, I can’t remember us winning! I don’t know… Maybe I… I don’t know.”

  “You might want to talk to Chakwas later. For now, I’m afraid you’ll have to put on a brave face and face the public. Come look for me afterwards, I’ll be at the bar.”

  Garrus dropped David off and as he took off, David was sure that he’d heard Garrus mention something about a bar before. There was a crowd gathering in the square, and before David could have a look around, Traynor came running up to him and threw a data pad into his hand.

  “You’re running short on time sir. Admiral Hackett will go up to the podium first and then after he introduces you, you deliver your speech. I don’t know why I’m explaining all this, you should be used to it after five years.”

  “Thanks… Traynor.”

  “Not a problem.”

 David had been left on his own as Steven went and started the ceremony. David tried to focus on the words, but he found it too hard. Soon, it was too late, and David found himself before the podium looking out at many familiar faces. Miranda, Sarah, and Luke were seated in the front row, along with Jack, Kaiden, Tali, Garrus, and even Wrex. Luke and Sarah eagerly waved up at their father and David smiled. Gingerly sipping water, David began.

  “We are here today to commemorate the defeat of the Reapers, and to honour the memories of those who have fallen in the line of duty in their efforts to get us this far. We all lost friends, loved ones, and much more to that war, and it is with a happy heart that I can stand here before you today, five years later.”

 David looked out amongst the crowd at the faces looking up at him. Everyone seemed happy and content and it seemed to wash over him. David soon found himself smiling, but that caused him to spot the glint of the scope too late. A sharp, hot pain ran across his chest before anyone could register the sound of the sniper rifle. David clutched his hand to his chest as people began to jump up and run around aimless. David knew from the amount of blood that the shot had been fatal, but again, God seemed merciless and soon the sight of the brilliant blue sky was replaced with raven hair and blue eyes. The pain in David’s chest was getting worse, and his body felt ice cold. Miranda was pushing down hard on David’s chest and David could see tears in Miranda’s eyes. Miranda was shouting in random directions, but the words couldn’t seem to reach David’s ears. Lifting his hand, David wiped away Miranda’s tears and placed her hair behind her ear. There was no need for words, and David didn’t think that he was physically able to say any. Miranda leaned in close and David pressed a kiss to Miranda’s lips before darkness consumed him, and his body went limp.

David opened his eyes and he felt limp. Almost like a sheet of paper drifting in the wind. Suddenly he felt like he was falling. Faster and faster he seemed to fall before hitting a surface, hard. Suddenly David could feel everything, and he wished he couldn’t. Looking up at Harbinger, high above him, David came to a realisation. What David had dreamt of was a future. A future with the woman he loved, more than anything in the world. A future where he had a family, and friends, and where they all knew a peace that also seemed foreign to them. David mustered his strength and tried to stand up. Every part of his body either hurt or felt as though it would fail him, but David pushed on through. Getting to his feet, David mercilessly shot down anything that came against him, determined to make what had been a dream,

his future….


End file.
